He Could be him
by x-Lilo
Summary: Fred est mort depuis longtemps maintenant, et Georges a épousé le premier amour de son défunt frère. La vie fait parfois de drôles de choses... OS.


**HE COULD BE HIM**

**Posté le : **29 Novembre 2012.

**Rating :** T (& oui, ça change. & non, je ne me suis pas assagi !)

**Genre :** Romance/Angst – Je ne dirais pas Drama, parce que le drame est déjà passé. Même si des fois, c'est réussir à vivre après qui consiste un vrai drame.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling (mis à part quelques rares exceptions).

**Résumé :** Fred est mort depuis longtemps maintenant, et Georges a épousé le premier amour de son défunt frère. La vie fait parfois de drôles de choses.

**Note d'auteur : **« Comment Georges vit-il le fait d'être marié avec le premier amour de son frère ? »

C'est partit d'un rien. D'une phrase lancée comme ça. Au détour d'une conversation dont j'ai même oublié le sujet principal. Mais c'est une idée qui m'est restée en tête et qui a germé. J'ai mis du temps à pondre ce petit bébé mais aujourd'hui, voilà, il est là.

Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un petit peu nerveuse. Parce que c'est loin de ce que je fais d'habitude. Parce c'est un couple nouveau. Parce que cette histoire fait suite à un drame que je ne souhaite à personne. Parce que sérieusement, comment vit-on après la mort d'un frère, d'une sœur ? Comment se construit-on après ça ? Je n'ose même pas y penser. Cet OS c'est ma version de l'histoire et j'espère qu'elle saura trouver son public. Je suis loin de mon domaine de compétence si je puis dire, mais en prenant des risques la victoire n'est que plus belle. Enfin il parait.

.

* * *

_._

_A Fabiola, qui sans le vouloir m'a donné cette merveilleuse idée d'histoire. Merci._

_._

* * *

.

A écouter en lisant, si l'envie vous en prend :

.

Damien SAEZ – Solutions

Shawn HLOOKOF – She Could be you

PINK & Lily Rose COOPER – True Love

Lou LESAGE – Forgotten Child

Asaf AVIDAN – Maybe you are

.

* * *

.

« Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants » - Jean Cocteau

.

* * *

.

Angelina glissa sa main sous son oreiller à la recherche de sa baguette magique dès qu'elle entendit la douce musique du sort de réveil qu'elle avait lancé la veille. D'un mouvement expert elle fit taire la mélodie, jouée au violon, puis elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux afin de s'habituer à les avoir ouverts puis, quand ce fut chose faite, elle se tourna vers la forme endormie à côté d'elle dans le lit. Georges était inébranlable le bruit du réveil n'avait jamais eu aucun effet sur lui. Pourtant, bien des années après leur mariage, Angelina continuait de se dépêcher de l'éteindre. Comme si les choses allaient changer. Comme si elles le pouvaient…

Elle repoussa les draps et un frisson parcouru son corps. Le mois de décembre était à présent bien installé et malgré son pyjama épais, elle avait très souvent froid. Elle avait toujours été ainsi. Déjà, du temps de Poudlard, cela avait été un calvaire pour elle de dormir dans la tour Gryffondor où il faisait toujours un froid glacial.

Elle se leva et enfila le pull de son mari qui trainait sur un des fauteuils se trouvant dans la chambre conjugale. Une fois la chaude laine sur elle, elle la pressa contre son corps et en respira l'odeur. Il sentait Georges. Et l'odeur toute particulière qu'on trouvait au Terrier. C'était un des pulls tricoté grossièrement par Molly à Noël. Peut-être l'année dernière. Peut-être une des précédentes. Angelina l'avait toujours soupçonnée de jeter un sort tout particulier sur ses pulls pour que ses enfants aient toujours l'impression d'être un peu chez eux, maintenant qu'ils avaient tous quitter la maison.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas de loup vers la salle de bain et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était encore jolie pour une femme qui allait bientôt atteindre la quarantaine. Son visage semblait ne pas être touché par les marques du temps et malgré ses deux grossesses elle avait toujours la ligne de ses vingt ans, grâce à sa pratique du Quidditch à haut niveau. Sans doute quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires lui auraient étés bénéfiques, mais pour aujourd'hui elle devrait s'en passer.

Elle tenta de sourire à son reflet dans la glace mais le résultat ne fut pas bien convainquant. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait perdu de ses vingt ans, c'était cela. Son sourire. Son magnifique sourire, comme on lui disait souvent. Le sourire de l'insouciance.

Machinalement, ses doigts redessinèrent le G qui se trouvait sur son pull. Longtemps, Molly n'avait pu se résoudre à ne tricoter qu'un pull pour Georges et plus pour son frère. Alors, elle avait continué. Elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, tricotant un pull pour chacun de ses sept enfants puis les déposant sous le sapin de Noël. Angelina savait que Georges en avait gardé quelques-uns, pensant que personne ne le savait. Cela avait duré quelques années, puis l'un et l'autre avait arrêté. Ils racontaient qu'ils avaient fini par accepter la disparition d'un fils pour l'une et d'un frère pour l'autre, et si certains y croyaient, Angelina, elle, était loin d'être dupe.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées de son cerveau puis lança un sort de chaleur à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Une fois que la pièce eut commencé à se réchauffer, elle fit couler de l'eau brulante dans la baignoire, puis se déshabilla avant d'y plonger.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Georges dormait toujours.

.

* * *

.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller Angie, lui dit Georges quand elle entra dans la cuisine où il l'attendait, une tasse de café brulant à la main.

- Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Je savais que tu finirais par te lever. C'est ce que tu fais toujours.

Georges lui sourit, puis attrapa une seconde tasse qu'il lui tendit. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front.

- Tu es très en beauté ce matin.

Angelina le fustigea d'idiot avant de s'asseoir et de couper méthodiquement une pomme.

- Si, je t'assure, ajouta-t-il. Je dirais même que tu es très tentante.

Il posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse et la remonta lentement mais elle le stoppa en posant délicatement sa propre main sur la sienne.

- Georges, pas maintenant. Je te signale que je dois me dépêcher, j'ai rendez-vous avec ta mère et ta sœur pour faire les achats de Noël. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, ajouta-t-elle, si tu veux tu peux toujours y aller à ma place.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois passer au magasin, avec les fêtes nous sommes constamment débordés.

- Alors ne te plains pas, déclara Angelina, sans doute un peu trop froidement, et laisse-moi finir mon petit-déjeuner. Je te signale que les enfants arrivent vers 17 heures, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Justement, l'occasion de faire l'amour dans notre cuisine ne se représentera plus avant au moins deux longues semaines.

Il souriait, et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi cela mis Angelina encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Georges…

- Comme tu voudras… Je vais me doucher.

Le jeune homme posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine et sortit de la pièce énervé. Et frustré.

Angelina, elle, vint à se demander si elle aurait répondu de la même façon à Fred ou si elle aurait eu, à nouveau, la fougue de leurs jeunes années. Aurait-elle préféré aller faire des courses plutôt que faire l'amour sauvagement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ? Aimait-elle encore plus Fred, le frère décédé, que Georges, le frère de son premier amour ? Des fois elle avait l'impression que oui. D'autres fois, elle avait peur que ce soit une sorte d'idée extérieure qu'on essayait de lui mettre en tête.

Cette idée provoqua chez la jeune femme une sorte de haut-le-cœur et machinalement, tel un automate, elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain où l'on pouvait entendre l'eau couler. Elle entra, se dévêtit et se glissa sous la douche. Elle colla son corps glacé contre celui de Georges. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait très fort. Et c'est ce qu'elle se répéta pendant que son mari lui faisait l'amour contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Elle l'aimait. Lui et personne d'autre.

Sur la table de la cuisine, les morceaux de pomme commençaient à noircir au contact de l'air et le café refroidissait.

.

* * *

.

- Salut Patron, lança Mohan, le jeune assistant de Georges, lorsque celui-ci débarqua dans la boutique déjà remplie de clients.

- Bonjour, désolé pour le retard. Lyz est devant ?

Mohan hocha la tête alors qu'il arborait une tête de Merlan frit. Il travaillait pour Georges Weasley depuis près de cinq ans maintenant, et pourtant il avait bien l'impression qu'il ne se ferait jamais à ce type-là. Il était sans doute un des seuls patrons au monde à s'excuser de son retard.

- Oui, elle essaye de gérer la crise et je crois qu'elle le fait plutôt bien. Soa gère les papiers cadeaux et Felix a déjà attraper un petit chapardeur ce matin. Tout roule et le magasin ne désemplit pas. Et attendez un peu que les gosses reviennent de Poudlard ! Ça va être quelque chose. Je pense que cette année, vous allez pouvoir faire un beau cadeau à vot' femme pour Noël !

- C'est parfait. Que ferais-je sans vous, j'me l'demande ! Il faut que j'aille dans mon bureau, appelle-moi si jamais tu constates le moindre souci. Oh ! Et Lee Jordan doit passer. Fait le monter directement.

- Pas de soucis chef !

- Merci Mohan.

Georges jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son magasin avant de grimper les escaliers, menant à son bureau, quatre à quatre.

Il glissa la petite clef qu'il avait autours du coup à l'intérieur de la serrure et pénétra dans l'antre du diable. Ce bureau lui servait aussi bien d'atelier, de lieu de test et même parfois d'entrepôt pour les futurs produit phares. C'était une immense pièce ovale construite sur le modèle des tentes que certains sorciers utilisaient pour aller camper. La place restreinte sur le chemin de Traverse ne permettait pas d'avoir une pièce assez grande pour travailler mais Fred et lui avaient su la créer. Extérieurement, leur boutique n'était pas plus grande que les autres, mais une fois à l'intérieur et à l'étage tout était différent. La magie des frères Weasley !

Le jeune homme retira sa parka, son écharpe et ses gants, les posa sur le porte manteau et alla s'installa derrière le gros bureau de chêne sur lequel reposaient des tas de paperasses et divers objets dont l'utilité était inconnue de tous sauf de lui.

- Salut Fred, lança-t-il à la photo de son frère, posée sur son bureau, qui lui souriait.

Il joua un instant avec une sorte de petit œuf sur pattes qui cachait de bien trop grandes dents pour être inoffensif. Il attrapa ensuite une feuille qui trainait sur son bureau et sembla plonger en pleine réflexion. Il s'agissait des chiffres des divers magasins qu'il possédait. Ils étaient tous excellents, évidemment. Ce qui n'avait été à la base qu'un rêve d'adolescent était aujourd'hui un véritable empire. Puis, il attrapa une seconde feuille et il fronça les sourcils. Le gérant de son magasin à Pré-au-Lard allait prendre sa retraite et il lui fallait en trouver un autre. Ce serait Mohan, sans aucun doute, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur de devoir se séparer du jeune homme.

Il se souvenait encore du jour de son arrivée, comme si c'était hier. Le jeune garçon, d'à peine dix-sept ans, avait franchi la porte de sa boutique un soir de Juin, ses Aspics tout juste en poche. Il avait supplié Georges de lui trouver un travail. Il vouait une sorte de passion aux produits des frères Weasley et il voulait absolument travailler dans un des magasins «_ Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux _». Malheureusement, Georges avait dû lui dire qu'il ne recherchait personne –ce qui était vrai – et Mohan, jeune, chétif et mesurant à peine 1 mètre 60, lui avait répondu plein d'assurance, qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais qu'un jour il travaillerait pour lui. Georges lui avait écrit à peine trois jours plus tard sans savoir, encore, qu'il venait de dénicher le meilleur de tous ses employés. Il avait confiance en lui et c'était tout naturellement que l'idée d'en faire le gérant d'une de ses boutiques était née en lui et pourtant se séparer de son bras droit serait une véritable déchirure, car bien souvent Mohan comblait le vide que ressentait son patron depuis des années maintenant. Il ne serait jamais Fred, bien sûr, mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait de lui un être tout à fait particulier.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par trois coups secs tapés sur la porte de son bureau.

- Entre Lee, je t'en prie.

- J'en déduis que tu n'avais pas oublié notre entrevue ! Déclara son ami en poussant la porte.

Georges se leva pour accueillir son invité et, après une accolade, ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre.

- Comment ça va ? Et Angie ?

- On va très bien. Enfin… Je suppose que ce diagnostic sera certainement à revoir ce soir, Angelina avait rendez-vous avec ma mère et Ginny pour faire des emplettes de Noël. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir. Et Zora ?

- Elle ne voit plus ses pieds et je crois que ça l'agace fortement. Elle me hurle dessus à longueur de journée, mais j'en profite, parce que bientôt elle sera de nouveau maman et là… Je n'existerais plus.

- C'est la triste réalité, mon pote. Fred et Roxanne rentre ce soir et Angelina trépigne d'impatience depuis plus d'une semaine. Enfin… Bon et cette nouvelle alors ?

- Sache mon ami que tu vas bientôt faire la une des journaux !

- Développe.

- Tu as entendu parler de l'absence du chef du département de la sécurité au Gala d'avant-hier soir?

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- J'y viens ! Selon les sources de l'excellent journaliste que je suis, quelqu'un aurait réussi à lui administrer un des produits que tu vends ici. Celui qui te donne continuellement envie de pisser et qui finit par te faire ressembler à un vieux pruneau tellement tu es desséché. Il est allé à Sainte-Mangouste mais ils lui ont dit de retourner chez lui, qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre que cela passe, qu'il allait finir par se « regonfler ».

- Fantastique ! S'exclama Georges en se levant d'un bond. Si tu trouves qui c'est, il faudra absolument que je le remercie !

- Tu devrais demander à Harry, il en sait peut-être un peu plus. Et puis si tu le préviens assez tôt il pourra sans doute faire quelque chose pour toi en cas de poursuites…

- Comme si les règlements nous avaient un jour fait peur !

Il avait dit « nous » machinalement, et Lee ne prit pas la peine de relever. C'était le genre de choses qui arrivaient parfois, par accident. Par habitude. Par dénis. Longtemps, Georges avait dit nos produits, plutôt que mes. Il avait aussi souvent dit « N'est-ce pas Fred ? » avant de se rappeler que sa moitié n'était plus là. Aujourd'hui, quand ce genre de chose lui arrivait, il ne se reprenait plus, conscient du fait que les gens étaient bien trop cons pour lui signaler qu'il vivait dans un monde parallèle où son frère était encore vivant. Les gens avaient bien trop peur du chagrin pour lui faire la quelconque remarque. Il n'y avait que ses enfants encore, parfois, qui le reprenaient. Mais ils allaient grandir. Et devenir cons eux aussi. Et Fred, lui, ne reviendrait jamais.

- Enfin, je suis pressé de voir ça. Envoie-moi ton article en exclu !

- Evidemment. D'ailleurs je… Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rester, mais on devrait se faire une sortie de couple bientôt. En plus ça détendrait Zora avant l'arrivée du bébé.

- Pourquoi pas, ouais. Après les fêtes, une fois que les monstres seront retournés à Poudlard, ça te va ?

- Tu promets ?

- Lee, on a passé l'âge !

- Je n'oublierais pas.

Georges lui répondit par un sourire forcé avant de le raccompagner à la porte d'entrée. Après quelques banalités d'usage Lee s'en alla, et Georges retourna à son travail.

Sur le bureau, le Fred de la photo souriait toujours. D'un vrai sourire, lui.

.

* * *

.

- Si tu leur parles de la lettre, je leur dit que je t'ai vu bécoter Zabini !

- Fred ! Tu seras obligé de leur parler de la lettre de toute façon. Tu as transformée une salle de classe en plage tropicale. En plein cours. McGo ne laissera pas passer ça !

- Je leur dirais plus tard. Et toi, fermes un peu ton bec, c'est donnant, donnant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? Demanda Angelina alors que ses enfants parlaient à voix basse en mettant la table.

- Laisse-les un peu chérie, ils viennent juste de rentrer.

Angelina haussa les épaules et continua de cuisiner tout en regardant ses enfants du coin de l'œil. Roxanne, l'aînée, avait encore grandie. Elle avait désormais quinze ans et était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Elle lui ressemblait en tous points. On avait même du mal à imaginer qu'elle était la fille de Georges, à part peut-être si on se fiait à sa peau, un peu plus clair que celle de sa mère. Et au fait qu'elle soit batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Comme son père.

Fred, lui, était en troisième année et, contre toute attente, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Georges et donc également à celui à qui il devait son nom. La jeune femme n'avait jamais voulu appeler son fils Fred, mais son mari ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Cela lui tenait à cœur et elle n'avait pas voulu s'opposer à sa volonté. Aussi dur fut-il de prononcer le prénom d'un défunt à longueur de journée. Son fils ne méritait sans doute pas d'avoir à porter un prénom si lourds en signification, mais Georges ne lui, pour ainsi dire, pas laisser le choix.

Assis à côté l'un de l'autre, Fred et Roxanne ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des frères et sœurs. Ils avaient bien peu de choses en commun. A part peut-être la forme de leur visage. Les mystères de la génétique. Par contre ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il partageait un goût certain pour les bêtises. Et pour ça, ils avaient eu un modèle exemplaire.

De là où il était assis, Georges voyait sa femme préparer leur diner. Elle-même, avait le regard rivé sur leurs enfants qui semblaient lancé dans une discussion animée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il allait devoir surveiller ça de plus près. Il sourit en imaginant le nombre de fois où ses propres parents avaient dû se faire la même réflexion.

Il se rappelait qu'à l'origine, il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il ne voulait même pas se marier. Il voulait rester loin de toute accroche. Il voulait se protéger. Par tous les moyens. Pour ne pas souffrir encore. Pour ne plus perdre une personne qu'il aimait. Pire, un morceau de lui. Et puis un jour, Harry lui avait dit que l'important, ce n'était pas les personnes qui nous avaient quittées, mais celles qui restaient. Et parmi eux, il y avait Angelina. Il l'avait revu à un match de Quidditch. Elle était devenue professionnelle. Elle avait réalisé son rêve. Elle était belle. L'avait-elle toujours été ? Il ne savait plus, c'était Fred qui passait son temps à lui courir après, pas lui. Il savait à quel point son frère avait pu être attaché à elle et il avait vite compris pourquoi. C'était une femme exceptionnelle. Douce, quand il le fallait, drôle, gentille, généreuse et douée au Quidditch. Une femme sexy, compréhensive et qui était en admiration devant les stupidités qu'il pouvait créer. Et les années aidant, elle était désormais la femme qui lui avait donné deux magnifiques enfants. Des enfants qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Georges, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Ta mère apprécierait que tu lui rendes une petite visite ou qu'au moins tu lui envoie un hibou. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me répéter à quel point elle se sentait seule, maintenant que plus aucun de ses enfants n'habitait au Terrier.

- J'y penserai. C'est promis.

- Hum, j'espère. Et j'ai aussi dit qu'on s'occuperait de ramener le dessert le soir du vingt-quatre, et j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à gérer tout ça toute seule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je serai là. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

- Tant mieux, parce que nous allons devoir préparer presque autant à manger que les elfes de Poudlard.

Georges grimaça.

- Combien ?

- Vingt-six avec Teddy, répondit Angelina en grimaçant à son tour.

Georges écarquilla les yeux et commença à compter sur ses doigts, faisant le tour de tous les membres de sa famille, ainsi que de leurs femmes et de leurs enfants.

- Merde. Vingt-six. Harry sera de la partie ?

- Selon Ginny oui, ce n'est que le deuxième Noël depuis le divorce et elle m'a dit qu'il faisait ça pour les enfants. Et puis tu sais très bien que ça briserait le cœur de ta mère s'il ne venait pas.

- Pas faux. Bon et bien je suppose que ça pourrait être pire… Charlie pourrait être marié et avoir une flopée de mini-lui ! On aurait encore plus de mal à tenir tous autour de la table.

Ou Fred pourrait être encore vivant. Et marié lui aussi. Peut-être même avec sa propre femme. Et peut-être même que Fred et Roxanne seraient ses enfants. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques, non ? Il aurait très bien pu être à sa place. Il pourrait très bien être à la place de son frère. Et peut-être même que tout aurait été bien mieux comme ça. Sans doute Angelina serait-elle plus heureuse, mariée à son premier amour. Non ?

Georges plaça instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche, quand il sentit le haut le cœur venir et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, il s'agenouilla devant la cuvette des toilettes et y vomi tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter dans la journée.

- Georges, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda son épouse qui avait couru à sa suite.

- Merde, ouais. C'est juste… J'ai dû manger trop de sucrerie au magasin. Je n'ai plus seize ans, mon estomac me le fait comprendre comme il peut. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare une assiette de soupe ?

- Laisse Angie, je vais juste m'allonger une petite heure et ensuite je viendrais veiller avec vous. Les enfants doivent avoir des tas de trucs à nous raconter. Je ne veux pas louper ça.

Sa femme lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

Ce soir-là, à table, une des assiettes resta désespérément vide.

.

* * *

.

- Cet endroit est géant. Vivement que tu prennes ta retraite et que je reprenne le magasin !

- Hum, bah on n'y est pas encore jeune homme. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans un coin et faire tes devoirs pendant que je m'occupe des nouvelles inventions…

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! S'exclama Fred.

- Bien sûr que non, gros bêta ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'absolument génialissime, mais avant tu dois me promettre deux choses.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, P'pa.

- Petit un, tu ne dois pas en parler à ta mère et petit deux, je t'interdis d'utiliser ça sur ta sœur.

- Promis.

- Bien, alors recule un peu.

Fred s'exécuta et observa son père pointer sa baguette magique contre le mur et marmonner différents sorts bien trop complexes pour un élève de troisième année tel que lui. Il aimait particulièrement venir dans le bureau de son père durant les vacances. Il y avait toujours des tas de trucs insolites à voir. Et puis il avait le droit de découvrir les produits en avant-première ce qui, vu l'ampleur qu'avait pris l'entreprise de son père, était une véritable aubaine. De toute façon, dire qu'il était le fils de Georges Weasley, faisait toujours son effet. Peut-être pas autant que ses cousins qui pouvaient se vanter d'être les fils du grand Harry Potter, mais peu importe, il était particulièrement fier de son paternel.

Il l'observait d'ailleurs attraper une petite boite qui venait d'apparaitre entre les briques rouges du mur. Cette petite boite renfermait un grand secret, il en était sûr. Et il en était déjà tout excité.

- Je crois, commença Georges, que cette boite renferme le projet le plus complexe qu'a eu à mettre en place les « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Le premier prototype date de mes années à Poudlard. Et ton oncle et moi pensions que nous ne pourrions jamais les commercialiser, mais il semblerait que l'heure de gloire soit enfin arrivée.

Il souriait comme un beau diable et cela rappela à Fred un de ses génies moldus qui avait inventé il ne savait plus quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si les cours d'étude des Moldus étaient réellement intéressants.

Georges fit coulisser le couvercle et son fils dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que la boite contenait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, son père renversa le contenu de la boite dans sa main et plaça celle-ci sous le nez de son fils. Fred écarquilla les yeux en voyant la dizaine de petits bonbons en forme d'animaux qui s'y trouvaient.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Mon fils, tu as là le tout dernier produit que nous allons commercialiser. Il sera mis en vente demain et si mes estimations sont correctes, beaucoup de jeunes sorciers devraient les recevoir pour Noël.

- Est-ce que ce sont… Des bonbons ?

- Evidemment Fred ! Mais pas n'importes quels bonbons… L'idée de ce projet nous est venue à peu près en même temps que celle des boites à flemme. Nous étions en cinquième année et je peux te dire que nous en avons passé des nuits blanches à essayer de finaliser ce projet…

Le regard de Georges se perdit dans le vide et son fils savait bien qu'il pensait à son oncle Fred.

Ça faisait des années maintenant qu'il était mort, lui-même ne l'avait jamais connu. Il était mort, parait-il, de façon héroïque pendant la guerre. Cette mort avait causé un cataclysme au sein de sa famille à l'époque. Même si c'était la Grande Guerre et que des gens mourraient tous les jours, personne ne s'attendait à ce que Fred meurt. Et certainement pas son père.

Parfois, comme c'était le cas à présent, son père parlait du passé et il arborait un sourire stupide. Il était toujours relativement compliqué de le sortir de sa torpeur, alors Fred préférait attendre. Son père finissait toujours par revenir sur terre. Et puis, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le mettre en colère. Tout ce qui touchait à son oncle Fred avait toujours été et resterait sans doute à jamais un sujet sensible. Une fois, quand il avait une dizaine d'année, Fred avait dit à sa sœur qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle n'existe pas. Paroles en l'air, prononcées sous l'effet de la colère. Malheureusement pour lui, son père l'avait entendu. Il était rentré dans une rage telle que Fred avait un instant pensé qu'il allait le tuer – et pourtant son père était sans doute l'une des personnes les moins violentes qu'il connaissait. Sa mère avait dû intervenir et le menacer de sa baguette pour qu'il retrouve son calme. Après ça, l'ambiance avait été tendue à la maison durant des semaines.

- Tu as sans doute du entendre à l'école, comme la métamorphose est une matière compliquée, reprit finalement Georges, et comme il est dur de la doser correctement et d'en maitriser aussi bien les effets que leur durée…

- Mm, oui, sans doute, répondit Fred qui ne voyait pas vraiment où son père voulait en venir.

- Et bien ces facteurs nous ont posés énormément de problèmes. Nous étions même aller voir McGonagall, quand elle n'était pas encore Directrice, pour lui poser des questions sur le sujet mais rien n'y faisait. On a finis par avouer que ce projet avait sans doute une trop grande envergure et qu'en réalité il était irréalisable. Et puis on a quitté l'école, on a ouvert la première boutique et pour finir… Le projet est tombé aux oubliettes.

- Papa, ces bonbons… Qu'est-ce que… Enfin c'est quoi exactement ?

- C'est ta vengeance envers quiconque voudrait se fiche de toi.

Georges souriait comme un dément, et Fred se dit qu'il avait quand même l'air vaguement fou de cette façon. Mais peu importe.

- Quand j'étais à l'école, je voulais de toutes mes forces transformer Montague en porc. Parce que s'en était un. Et parce qu'il avait fait tomber ta mère de son balais pendant un match de Quidditch. Mais je voulais à tout prix éviter de passer encore plus de soirées en compagnie de Rusard – Oui, il était déjà concierge à l'époque. Alors nous avions eu l'idée de ces petits bonbons qui pourraient transformer nos camarades en animaux pendant une durée relativement courte pour éviter les punitions, mais relativement longue pour avoir une vengeance correcte.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes…

- Disons que si tu mangeais cette petite pilule par accident, dit Georges en tendant un bonbon en forme de petit cochon à Fred, tu te retrouverais avec quelques attributs de cet animal et tu aurais très envie de te rouler dans la boue.

- C'est…, commença le jeune Fred en écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est génial n'est-ce pas ? La transformation dure de 10 minutes à une heure, selon la taille et le poids de la personne. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'une dizaine d'animaux mais ça ne va pas durer. Nous avons dû batailler pour obtenir une autorisation de la part du Ministère. Et je n'ai aucun doute par rapport au fait que ces petits bonbons vont faire un scandale. Et peut-être même que je pourrais retrouver Montague et le transformer en porc. Ce serait sans doute un peu tard mais…

- Papa, tu es un génie ! S'exclama Fred.

Et, alors que le jeune garçon regardait les bonbons avec fascination, Georges se demanda si en réalité ce n'était pas son frère qui avait souhaité se venger de Montague à l'origine.

.

* * *

.

- Angelina ! Nous allons être en retard ! Combien de temps te faut-il, bon sang, pour enfiler cette fichue robe ?

- J'arrive Georges ! Arrêtes un peu de hurler. Je suis bientôt prête.

- Grand Dieu, souffla Georges en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil ses enfants qui, de nouveau, se livraient à des messes basses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Angelina sortit de la salle de bain, sautillant sur une jambe tandis qu'elle essayait d'enfiler sa deuxième chaussure. Quand elle eut finit, elle se redressa et Georges pu l'admirer. Elle portait un pull brodé à son initiale, que Molly avait dû lui tricoter quand elle était enceinte car il était trop grand et baillait un peu au niveau de ses épaules, et une jupe noire assez courte pour la rendre sensuelle, mais assez longue pour que cela soit correct afin d'assister à un repas en famille.

- Tu es magnifique, laissa échapper Georges en l'apercevant.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Ce ne sont qu'un pull et une jupe. Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Si je m'écoutais, je te ferais l'amour sur notre canapé dans la minute, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Angelina sentit une vague de chaleur traverser son corps. Elle s'avança se son mari et celui-ci posa sa main sur la peau nu de son dos, sous son pull.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il toujours tout bas. Je voulais attendre, mais je suis sûr qu'il ira très bien avec ta tenue.

Georges glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite, entourée d'un nœud.

- Ferme les yeux.

Angelina s'exécuta et bientôt elle sentit les mains de Georges se poser sur sa peau ainsi que le métal froid d'une chaine qu'on glissait autours de son coup. Après quelques minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux et quand ils rencontrèrent son reflet dans le miroir elle ne put retenir une légère exclamation de stupeur. Autours de son coup se trouvait désormais une chaine très fine – comme elle l'avait deviné – en argent, au bout de laquelle se balançait un pendentif en forme de vif d'or. Ce collier était tout simplement magnifique.

- Georges, je… commença-t-elle.

- Chut, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à embrasser son mari, la voix de leur fils se résonna dans le salon.

- Est-ce que vous comptez encore vous bécoter pendant des heures où est-ce qu'on peut enfin prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Grand-Mère Molly ?

- Fred et son tact légendaire, commenta Roxanne en lançant un regard dédaigneux à son jeune frère. Je suppose que nous y allons ?

- Tu supposes correctement, répondit son père en lui tendant un peu de poudre de cheminette.

Roxanne sourit, puis dit très distinctement « Le Terrier », avant de disparaitre. Puis ce fut le tour de Fred et, enfin, comme deux adolescents amoureux Georges et Angelina décidèrent d'y aller ensemble.

Dans sa précipitation, Angelina avait mal fermé le robinet de la salle de bain et un goutte-à-goutte régulier s'était mis en place. Ploc… Ploc… Ploc…

.

* * *

.

- Roxanne ma princesse, comme tu es belle ! S'exclama Molly en voyant sa petite-fille sortir de sa cheminée. Et comme tu as grandi ! Oh et toi alors Fred, tu es comme ton oncle Ron, tu pousses plus vite que les mauvaises herbes !

Fred essaya de sourire, mais le résultat ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il adorait sa grand-mère, évidemment, mais il préférait tout de même quand elle évitait de lui faire des câlins, comme c'était le cas à présent.

- Georges ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant enfin son fils arriver. Tu as encore perdu du poids, regarde comme tu es maigre. Si tu venais me voir plus souvent, je pourrais vous donner des petits plats, tu sais bien que j'en fais toujours trop pour ton père et moi. Tu as une petite mine, tu travailles trop mon fils… Il faut que tu prennes des vacances, tu passes trop de temps dans tes boutiques et…

- En attendant, on parle de lui dans le journal, lança Charlie en arrivant de la cuisine. Comment va la star de la famille ?

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à échapper à sa mère, Georges se dirigea vers son frère et lui donna l'accolade. Charlie n'avait pas changé. Il avait la quarantaine maintenant, et pourtant il donnait toujours l'impression d'en avoir la moitié. Il portait toujours ses cheveux attaché en catogan, il fumait toujours ses affreuses cigarettes qui faisaient râler sa mère et il risquait toujours sa vie en travaillant auprès des dragons. Il était le seul des enfants Weasley à ne pas s'être marier, et à ne pas avoir eu d'enfants et il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'échangerait sa liberté contre une femme et des gamins pour rien au monde. Cela chagrinait énormément Molly, évidemment, mais Charlie restait sur ses positions. Et puis de toute façon ses frères et sœurs avaient donné bien assez de petits enfants à Molly pour qu'elle ait de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il se trouva que Georges, Angelina et les enfants étaient en fait les seconds. Il n'y avait que Charlie qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais, très vite le calme apparent du Terrier disparut. Chacun arriva tour à tour et bientôt le salon fut rempli de cri et de discussion en tout genre.

Le dernier à arriver était Harry et lorsqu'il fit son apparition il avait les cheveux en batailles – comme à son habitude – et la cravate de travers. Il embrassa ses enfants, sa désormais ex-femme et Molly qu'il considérait toujours comme une mère de substitution.

Chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote et au milieu de tout ce bazar, Georges sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. C'était Angelina. Avec le temps elle avait fini par comprendre ce qui dérangeait tant son mari dans ces immenses repas de famille, pourquoi cet endroit qui avait autrefois été un chez-soi accueillant lui faisait désormais peur. C'étaient des détails, bien sûr, mais Angelina avait appris à tous les reconnaitre avec le temps.

Il y avait la photo de tous les enfants Weasley qui reposait au-dessus de la cheminé et où Fred et Georges tiraient les cheveux de Ginny. Il y avait l'horloge de la cuisine, dont l'aiguille portant le prénom de Fred avait disparu. Il y avait, à l'étage, cette chambre qui avait été la leur. Il y avait leurs vieux balais qui étaient encore rangés dans l'abri du jardin. Il y avait la marche sur laquelle Fred avait glissé et s'était cassé une dent de lait. Il y avait cet arbre dans le jardin, derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés pour observer Charlie embrasser sa petite-amie, du temps où il en avait une. Cette maison était pleine de souvenirs. De bons comme de mauvais, mais surtout de souvenirs où Fred était là.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle le plus discrètement possible.

- Oui, oui… Je… Je vais prendre l'air d'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Georges l'embrassa puis se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine, étant parfois obligé de jouer des coudes. C'était bien trop petit ici, pour accueillir vingt-six personnes, mais sa mère avait refusé toute offre de faire ça ailleurs alors forcément… Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait dans la veste de Charlie qui trainait là. Une cigarette. Ce n'était pas à lui, mais son frère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Une fois dehors, il lança un sortilège à la cigarette et le bout de celle-ci se mit à crépiter. Il tira dessus et sentit sa gorge le bruler avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser bêtement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à fumer. C'était le truc de Charlie. Ça et les cheveux longs.

- Il me manque à moi aussi, déclara une voix lasse derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cette voix il l'avait entendu depuis qu'il était tout petit. Parfois rieuse. Curieuse. Faussement fâchée. Une voix qui l'avait rassuré. Lui avait appris des tas de choses. Une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Je ne savais pas que tu… Enfin je…

- Je suis ton père Georges. Je vois bien quand l'un de mes enfants va mal, et en l'occurrence je sais que c'est ton cas dès que tu mets un pied dans cette maison.

- Je n'y peux rien, répondis Georges en se retournant pour faire face à son père. J'essaye de faire des efforts. Pour maman. Pour toi. Pour que tout le monde passe un bon Noël, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il est partout. Et il me manque. J'ai l'impression d'être dans son mausolée.

- Je sais de quoi tu parles. J'habite ce mausolée quotidiennement. Et crois-moi, c'est à la limite du supportable. Mais il faut que tu sois fort Georges. Pour ta femme, pour ton fils et ta fille. Même si c'est dur de te lever le matin, il faut continuer. Pour eux. Harry a raison quand il dit qu'il faut penser aux vivants. Penses à nous. Et pense à toi.

- Je sais, mais…

- Il faut que tu me promettes d'être fort Georges. Je veux te voir rire à nouveau espèce de sale chenapan !

Georges esquissa un demi-sourire. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que son père n'était qu'un simplet fasciné par les Moldus, mais ces gens-là avaient tort !

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, Papa, je… J'te le promets.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas-là, rentre avec moi.

Alors que Georges s'exécutait, le mégot de sa cigarette finissait de se consumer dans l'herbe.

.

* * *

.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Angelina n'arrivait pas à quitter le verre de Georges des yeux. Il était vide. A nouveau. Il l'avait déjà rempli, puis vidé, un nombre incalculable de fois. Il buvait trop et tout le monde le voyait, mais personne ne disait rien. Une vague de haine parcouru soudain la jeune femme face à cette pseudo-ambiance bon enfant. Tout était dans la façade.

Il y avait les enfants, qui riaient, mais Angelina avait bien remarqué que Roxanne ne quittait pas son père des yeux. Et Harry qui discutait de choses futiles mais qui ne savait que trop bien ce que Georges ressentait. Il y avait Arthur, las, qui espérait tout bêtement que son fils allait se reprendre. Molly, quant à elle, était depuis longtemps maintenant, déconnectée du monde réel. Qu'est-il de pire que de perdre un enfant ? Seul Charlie semblait ne pas faire semblant. Il tordait ses doigts, signe évident de stress et était déjà sorti deux fois pour fumer une cigarette.

- Angelina, tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune femme sursauta. A côté d'elle, Ginny lui tendait le plat de pomme de terre et à en croire le ton de sa voix, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui demandait si elle souhaitait se resservir.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais… Perdue dans mes pensées.

Angelina attrapa le plat de la discorde et elle croisa le regard de son mari. Celui-ci lui lançait un sourire rieur, enfantin. Il se moquait clairement d'elle. Comme il le faisait souvent quand ils étaient à Poudlard. A moins que ce ne soit Fred.

- Oh mais Angie quel magnifique collier tu as là ! S'exclama Hermione qui venait seulement de le remarquer, ou qui avait gardé ce sujet de conversation pour un futur moment gênant où il faudrait combler le silence. Cadeau de Georges ?

- Oui, il n'a pas pu attendre.

- C'est adorable.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, déclara Ron quand sa femme lui lança une œillade discrète. Je t'ai acheté un cadeau moi aussi, mais contrairement à Georges, je sais être patient. De temps en temps, crut-il bon d'ajouter face au regard moqueur d'Harry.

- Tu te trompes Ron, j'ai toujours été patient. C'est Fred qui ne l'était pas.

La fourchette de Molly tomba dans son assiette en faisant un bruit sourd, tandis que Charlie cherchait déjà une cigarette dans la poche de sa veste. Hermione, elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Elle n'avait, vraisemblablement, pas de plan de secours. Tout le monde semblait d'ailleurs trouver un intérêt tout à fait particulier à son assiette. Le nez de Percy touchait presque même un morceau de dinde.

Georges, pour sa part, agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Louis, le fils de Bill et Fleur, éternua.

.

* * *

.

- Arthur va donc chercher l'hydromel qui est rangé dans le placard de la cuisine. Comment veux-tu que nous passions un Noël correct si nous ne buvons pas un verre d'hydromel et que nous ne prononçons pas nos vœux !

- Oui, chef, répondit Arthur et cette remarque fit rire l'assemblée.

Les petits-enfants de Molly étaient tous regroupés autour de la cheminée, discutant de ce que chacun avait vécu à Poudlard, de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début de leurs vacances et de ce qu'ils espéraient recevoir pour Noël. Ron câlinait discrètement Hermione et Fleur et Ginny parlaient chiffon. Georges, lui, était assis dans un fauteuil, somnolent, son verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Angelina s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent quasi instantanément autour de sa taille.

- Je veux rentrer, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Laisse donc à ta mère le rituel de l'hydromel et ensuite je simulerais un affreux mal de tête.

- C'est dans ces moments-là que je me souviens à quel point je t'aime ma chérie. J'hésite à te qualifier d'ange ou de démon.

Angelina laisse échapper un léger rire au moment même où Arthur revenait de la cuisine, la bouteille à la main. Il la tendit à Molly, qui servit un verre à chacun avant de se racler distinctement la gorge comme pour demander le silence.

- Je tenais à vous remercier, tous, d'être venu ce soir, commença Molly. Vous savez comme il est important pour moi d'avoir tous mes enfants et mes petits-enfants auprès de moi pour Noël.

- ne lui donnez pas tout de suite d'arrières petits-enfants, se moqua Arthur, car nous n'aurons jamais assez de place ici !

- Oh Arthur, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir tous auprès de moi. Je… Cette maison me semble si vide sans vous tous. Soit dit en passant, j'apprécierais d'autant plus que vous veniez nous voir un peu plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle, son regard passant de Charlie à Georges en quelques secondes.

- Moi, dit Hermione, c'est vous que je voudrais remercier Molly. Je voudrais vous remercier de nous accueillir tous les ans et de prendre soin de nous comme de vos propres enfants. Et je tiens également à vous féliciter pour ce délicieux repas !

- Puisqu'on en est aux remerciements, continua Harry, je sais très bien que ma séparation avec Ginny vous a beaucoup attristé, mais je tenais à vous remercier, moi aussi, de toujours trouver une place pour moi dans cette maison et d'exercer si bien ce rôle de mère auprès de moi. Jamais je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Molly. Tout comme vous Arthur. Vous êtes des personnes exceptionnelles et sachez que tant que je recevrais une invitation pour venir passer Noël ici, je serais le plus heureux des Hommes.

Molly rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et une petite larme perlait même au coin de ses yeux. Elle était émue. Sans aucun doute.

- Vous êtes tous si adorables… Je voudrais finir en levant bien haut mon verre à Fred qui, je le sais, nous manque à tous et vivra toujours à travers nous, conclut Molly.

Si le temps c'était arrêté à ce moment précis, l'ensemble de la famille Weasley aurait représenté le tableur idéal d'une famille unie et heureuse. Une famille pleine d'amour. Mais un bruit sourd vint mettre fin à ce tableur idyllique. Le bruit que fit le verre de Georges en tombant au sol.

- Conneries, marmonna-t-il.

- Georges, s'il te plait, lui murmura Angelina qui sentait la crise arriver.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Il faut que je me taise c'est ça ? Il faut que j'assiste à cette mascarade sans rien dire ?! C'est Noël alors pensons un peu à Fred, c'est ça ? Levons notre verre pour l'enfant défunt ? Pleurons sa mort puisque l'occasion se présente ! Alors je vais lever mon verre moi aussi, continua-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait plus, je vais lever mon verre à la mémoire de mon salaud de frère que tu chéris plus que ta propre vie Maman ! Je vais lever mon verre à l'enfant prodigue qui vous manque tous tellement que s'en est invivable !

- Georges ! Cria sa mère, le visage désormais couvert de larmes.

- Je t'emmerde maman ! Je vous emmerde tous avec votre pseudo-compassion et votre pseudo-tristesse. Il n'est plus là ! Il est mort et vos conneries ne me le rendront jamais. Il ne me reviendra jamais. Et peut-être même qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit mort pour ne pas avoir à voir ça…

Angelina posa sa main sur l'épaule de Georges à défaut de pouvoir le bâillonner ou d'être capable de lui faire retirer ses paroles.

- Ne me touche pas ! S'écria Georges en repoussant sa femme. Je ne suis pas lui Angie. Je ne serais jamais lui. Et tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que lui. Peut-être aurait-il mieux vallu que je sois celui qui meurt ce soir-là. Tu n'aurais pas perdu l'homme que tu aimes. Il serait toujours là. Vous seriez heureux. Et tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire semblant. Alors arrête ! Arrête ça ! Arrêtez-tous !

Angelina pleurait, elle aussi, à présent. Roxanne pleurait. Et son frère aussi. Hermione serrait la main de Ron si fort qu'elle aurait pu la briser. Charlie ne prit même pas la peine de sortir pour allumer une cigarette. Percy regardait ses chaussures. Fleur s'était rapprochée de ses enfants effrayés. Arthur paraissait dépassé par la situation, lui qui avait tellement voulu y croire.

- Fait chier, déclara Georges avant de sortir de la maison et de transplaner dès que cela fut possible. Angelina se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et sa fille vint la serrer dans ses bras.

Un peu plus loin, l'hydromel pénétrait lentement sur le nouveau tapis qui se trouvait dans le salon des Weasley.

.

* * *

.

Angelina était allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Il devait être trois heures du matin. Peut-être quatre. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Après le scandale de Georges, elle s'était excusée une bonne centaine de fois, bien que personne ne lui en tienne vraiment rigueur, et elle était partie, ses enfants avec elle. Ils avaient eu peur. Non, ils avaient été tétanisés. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur père comme ça. Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu dire de telle horreur. Mais Angelina, elle, savait. Elle savait que Georges n'était pas prêt à fêter Noël au Terrier une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il craquerait. Qu'il ne supporterait plus toute cette mascarade autour de Fred. Il souffrait, et malgré tous leurs efforts, aucun des membres de sa famille n'était capable de le comprendre.

- Maman, murmura une petite voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de son fils.

- Oui mon ange, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Je peux venir un peu, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Bien sûr, viens.

Son fils avança vers elle et pris place dans le lit conjugal, à la place qui était normalement celle de son père. Il se contenta de se blottir contre elle. Sans rien dire. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait qu'elle comprenait.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Papa et toi vous allez vous séparer ? Finit-il par demander.

- Je ne sais pas mon ange. Tu sais, ton père est très malheureux. Ton oncle lui manque énormément. Un peu plus chaque jour. Et si parfois il arrive à dominer cette douleur, ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

- Mais pourquoi il n'arrive pas à ne plus être malheureux ? On est là, nous. Pourquoi on ne lui suffit pas ? Pourquoi il ne nous aime pas autant qu'oncle Fred. Nous on est vivant.

- C'est très différent. Bien sûr que ton papa t'aime Fred. Il t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Mais c'est un amour très différent. Il a toujours vécu avec son frère. Ils étaient inséparables. Est-ce que tu penses que tu arriverais à vivre normalement si ta sœur mourrait ?

- Non, évidemment. Je serais très triste, même si on se dispute tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire du mal aux autres. Pour te faire du mal.

Angelina du prendre sur elle pour retenir un sanglot. Son fils avait raison. Et il soulevait un point important, Georges et elle allaient-ils se séparer ?

- Quand ton père va rentrer à la maison, nous auront une longue discussion lui et moi. Et peut-être que ça suffira. Je l'espère. En attendant tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de ça mon ange. Fais juste attention à toi. C'est tout.

Fred hocha vigoureusement la tête et embrassa sa mère.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Et maintenant retourne dans ta chambre et essaye de dormir. Tout ira mieux demain.

Fred quitta le lit silencieusement et retourna dans sa propre chambre pas vraiment plus rassuré. Angelina resta, un instant, assise avant de s'allonger de nouveau, les yeux grands ouverts.

Dans sa chambre, Roxanne pleurait silencieusement.

.

* * *

.

Quand il était plus jeune, Georges était tout sauf méthodique. Il vivait dans un bordel permanent. Quand il rentrait quelque part il balançait ses affaires et les laissaient trainer n'importe où. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours eu du mal à retrouver ses affaires à la fin de l'année scolaire quand il était à Poudlard. Un peu comme Luna Lovegood. La chambre qu'il partageait avec Fred au Terrier était constamment en bordel, elle aussi. Et puis, plus tard, son premier appartement avait suivi la même route toute tracée. Cependant, quand il s'était installé avec Angelina, il avait dû faire des efforts. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit si désordonné et s'il se souvenait bien, ils avaient même failli se sépare une fois à cause de ça.

C'est donc presque naturellement que ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, Georges commença par retirer ses gants, puis par défaire minutieusement chaque bouton de son manteau, le retirer et le poser sur le porte-manteau. Il retira ensuite son écharpe, qu'il accrocha juste au-dessus de son manteau. Enfin, il se baissa et délaça ses chaussures qu'il retira et rangea à l'entrée.

Tout était parfait.

Qui donc aurait pu deviner qu'il faisait ça pour dissimuler le stress qui monter en lui, pour faire taire ce hurlement de honte qui semblait provenir du fin fond de sa conscience, comme si le fait qu'il range correctement ses affaires allait aider sa femme à le pardonner plus vite. Le pardon était-il même encore possible. Il s'était ridiculisé. Pire, il avait humilié Angelina. Sa femme. La seule femme qui semblait éprouver un minimum d'amour pour lui. Mise à part sa mère, évidemment, si l'on considérait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop d'avoir gâcher le réveillon de Noël tant attendu.

Il commença par emprunter le couloir menant aux chambres et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Roxanne. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais hésita à entrer. Et si elle ne dormait pas. Si elle l'entendait et le regardait entrer, qu'allait-il faire ?

Il renonça. Lâchement.

Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la porte de la chambre de son fils. Les lettres « F, R, E, D » étaient inscrites là, sur la porte, et son sœur se serra un peu plus. Son frère aurait certainement adoré le scandale qu'il avait fait au Terrier le soir du réveillon. Après tout, Fred avait toujours adoré se donner en spectacle. Georges, lui, était plus discret. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Tout le monde n'avait toujours vu que Fred et Georges comme une seule et même personne. N'être que Georges s'était révélé être une torture.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde devant la porte de sa propre chambre mais se décida à entrer. Evidemment, Angelina ne dormait pas. La veilleuse près du lit était allumée. Elle était assise sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide, vêtu d'un des pulls tricotés par sa mère, les cheveux attachés et les traits fatigués. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Georges n'avait aucune idée de comment elle s'y était prise, mais elle savait que c'était lui.

Elle se leva alors, tel un automate et lança un sort de silence d'un mouvement expert de baguette. Elle savait par avance qu'ils allaient se disputer et ne voulait pas réveiller les enfants. Pourtant aucun des deux n'entama la conversation et un silence gêné s'installa.

- Bonsoir, finit par lâcher Georges.

- Bonsoir ? Répéta Angelina incrédule. Bonsoir ? Tu disparais pendant deux putains de jours et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire en rentrant c'est « Bonsoir » ? Va te faire foutre Georges !

- Je…

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Où est-ce que tu étais pendant ces deux jours ? Tu sais que Mohan m'a envoyé un hibou ? Il était inquiet que tu ne viennes pas travailler ! Oh et puis ta mère aussi voulait savoir si tu t'étais calmé. N'oublions pas Lee qui m'a demandé quand est-ce que nous irions manger avec lui et sa femme et… Oh ! Tous ceux qui ont tenus à nous souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et de trouver un moyen correct de m'excuser. Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite… Je… Je suis allé voir Fred. J'avais besoin de…

- Tu avais besoin de quoi ? De te retrouver en présence d'un mort ? De te rappeler à quel point c'est dur de vivre sans lui ? Il est mort Georges ! IL EST MORT. Je déteste dire ça, mais… Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ce doit être difficile pour toi mais tu n'es pas obligé de vivre avec lui constamment. Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre avec un mort. Et tes enfants non plus. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous infliger ça ! Tu n'es pas mort, Georges… Tu n'es pas mort.

- Angelina je le sais. Je sais tout ça, merde. Et j'essaye d'être fort, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas putain ! Il est là. Partout. Et… J'ai tellement de mal à supporter ça. Tout le monde autour de moi avance, évolue, tente d'oublier la guerre, mais moi, je n'y arrive pas.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de supporter ça seul. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui Fred manque. Tu n'es pas tout seul !

- Il te manque à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Oui, évidemment qu'il me manque. C'est…

- Angelina, si Fred était encore vivant, est-ce que toi et moi nous… Enfin, est-ce que tu crois que tu vivrais avec moi ?

Angelina se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Son visage était couvert de larme alors qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de s'être mise à pleurer. Merde. Elle avait pensé, un instant, à mettre les affaires de Georges dans un sac et à les mettre devant la porte pour qu'il comprenne le message en rentrant. Si jamais il rentrait. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage. Et maintenant ça…

- Tu veux que je te dise Georges ? Peut-être pas non. Peut-être que je serais marié à un de mes coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch, peut-être que je ne serais pas mariée du tout aussi. Et, oui, peut-être que je serais mariée à Fred. Soit. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas parce que je n'aurais pas voulu de toi mais parce que TOI, tu n'aurais pas voulu de moi. Si Fred était toujours là, je serais transparente. Comme au temps de Poudlard. Parce qu'il n'y a toujours eu que lui et tu le sais. Comme pour lui il n'y avait que toi. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et tu sais aussi que je l'ai aimé. Il a même été le premier garçon que j'ai aimé.

- Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi tu vis avec moi Angelina ?

- Mais parce qu'il est mort putain ! Fred n'est plus là et j'ai appris à te connaître toi ! Je pourrais être mariée à n'importe qui. N'IMPORTE QUI ! Et il se trouve que c'est toi. C'est toi parce qu'on s'est revu à ce match de Quidditch et que tu me faisais toujours autant rire. C'est toi parce que tu m'as invité à boire un verre. Puis à dîner. C'est toi parce qu'au lieu de m'offrir des fleurs à notre premier rendez-vous tu m'as offert des farces et attrapes. C'est toi parce que quand tu m'as embrassé ce soir-là sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai senti mon cœur se mettre à danser dans ma poitrine. Parce que tu fais divinement bien l'amour et parce que nous avons deux magnifiques enfants ensemble. Oui, parfois, le fantôme de Fred est là, mais c'est toi qui l'emmène avec toi. C'est toi qui me fais douter Georges. C'est toi qui fais que je le vois en toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime mais si tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Georges alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Angelina. Il était épuisé. Comme si chaque parole de sa femme avait été en réalité une énorme claque.

- J'suis qu'un con ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

- Je suis désolé Angelina. Je suis désolé de m'être ridiculisé à ce dîner chez ma mère. Je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé et d'avoir été aussi con. Je suis d'avoir autant bu et d'avoir fait peur aux enfants. Je vais essayer de me débarrasser de mes démons et d'être moins con. Je vais être un mari exemplaire. Tu verras Angie. Enfin… Si tu veux toujours de moi, évidemment.

- Tu m'as fait énormément de mal Georges, mais je sais que je t'en ai fait aussi. Pas volontairement, mais parce que j'ai aimé ton frère. Parce que je l'aimerais toujours. Tout comme toi, je t'aimerais toujours. C'est un amour différent, certes, mais de l'amour quand même. Et tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu penses moins à lui que Fred sera malheureux. Il sera toujours là. Entre nous deux. Et on l'aimera toujours. Chacun à notre façon. Et saches que si tu étais moins con, je t'aimerais certainement beaucoup moins.

Elle souriait à travers ses larmes et Georges souriait aussi. Rien n'était réglé. Il faudrait certainement encore de longues discussions pour remettre les choses au clair. Il faudrait des milliers d'excuses. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec sa mère. Avec ses enfants. Avec ses frères et sœurs. Avec Harry aussi. Peut-être faudrait-il enfin qu'il aille parler à un spécialiste. Sans doute y aurait-il d'autres crises après, comme il y en avait eu d'autres avant. Certaines seront moins graves. D'autres plus graves peut-être. Et Fred serait toujours là, juste entre eux deux, comme elle l'avait dit. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Ou que lui, ne l'aimait pas. Ça ne voulait rien dire du tout finalement. Ou du moins rien de réellement important, ou qui vaut la peine de perdre les gens qu'on aime. Et qui sont encore vivant.

Dans le portefeuille de Georges, sur une photo de son frère et lui, deux rouquins d'une quinzaine d'années souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Heureux. Enfin.

.

* * *

.

**FIN**


End file.
